Color me CIT
by Imagi
Summary: Ezekiel is Coloring Easter Eggs. Courtney doesn't want too. What happens next...:D TDI Easter Story! And not to worry...it's NOT a couple fic! Enjoy! :D


_**Color me CIT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Do not own. Just a fan of Ezekiel who wants him to get the chances that TDI and TDA never gave to him. Also TDA DOES NOT EXIST HERE! ;)

_**Rating:**_ If you watch TDI you can safely read this. :) Happy Easter Everyone! :)

* * *

_Dye covered his hands staining each each digit a hodgepodge of colors. It also stained the previously pristine tables of Meeting Room A at Playa des Losers. The meeting room she had specifically reserved this morning for her own use._

_The male didn't notice her presence. Or the impatient tap of her foot, or even the clear sound of displeasure that was made. Oblivious to it all, he blissfully continued what he was doing…unaware that he was unwittingly pissing of a VERY powerful individual._

"EZEKIEL!!!"

Courtney barked out sharply causing the other brunet to let out a yell as he jumped releasing the object in his hand. The CIT's eyes widened and she dove for the object. Feeling the hard item land in her hands, she quickly cupped them tight as she hit the floor.

Climbing to her feet, the tanned teen stormed over to Ezekiel and revealed a near intact dyed egg. Smiling, Ezekiel held out his hand for it. With a scream of rage, Courtney smashed it into oblivion.

"You squashed it eh." The homeschooler noted in dismay. The Type A scowled darkly before pointing firmly at the show sexist and then at the other tables in the room. Vaguely she noticed a pattern.

_While most of the tables held an uncountable amount of eggs and egg cartons, only two were left open and a third was used as a drying station. Also against the far wall in a corner were piles of stacked baskets._

_For a brief moment she had considered sharing the large room. Absorbed in the meticulous task of coloring Easter eggs, Ezekiel more then likely would tune her out anyway…or he could undoubtedly blow her chances of getting on Season 2. That decided it._

"I'm only going to tell you once Ezekiel. I have an all important meeting with Michael in 10 minutes about the upcoming 2nd season and I want YOU and your eggs OUT OF HERE!" Ezekiel blinked.

"Well sure, boot doon't you want to decorate an egg foor yoorself eh?"

"NO!!!"

_

* * *

_

After evicting the homeschooler and his eggs followed by a quick emergency clean up from the hotel staff, the room was back to its original immaculate form. After a few hours with her lawyer, Courtney happily left the conference room.

Along the way she passed the much smaller Meeting Room B. By chance she happened to glance inside and what she saw had her screeching to a halt. Ezekiel had relocated there and he was still dying Easter eggs, however Tyler, Lindsay and Harold now sat at the table.

"The trick to a successful Easter egg is to first start with one color, let it dry and then add Eggtina's skirt." Harold advised holding up a blue egg with a smile. "Okay Haroldo!" Lindsay said cheerfully as she removed the piece of yellow fabric from an orange egg.

Tyler on the other hand was battling with the bowl of red dye. Somehow the now brilliant colored ruby egg was launched in the air and heading directly for the overachiever in the doorway.

Courtney let out a shriek as she ducked, the colored missile crashing against the wall behind her. The jock, blonde and nerd cringed. "Oops." Tyler commented in embarrassment. Ezekiel however just held up an egg. "So you want to help color now?"

"NO!!!"

_

* * *

_

Putting the quartet out of her mind, Courtney went to her room to change into her swimsuit and spent several pleasurable hours outside by the pool just lounging and every now and then taking an occasional swim.

Her peace was abruptly ended when a blur of tie-dye streaked past and performed a cannonball into the pool. Letting out shrill cry at the unexpected drenching, the CIT spun around to face the culprit.

"Izzy!!!"

The multi colored psycho grinned back happily. "Hi CIT! Izzy loves Egg Dye! And eating bunny ears…not Bunny's ears…you know the chocolate kind…and jellybeans that taste like Tapioca and Ketchup! Zekey has lots of eggs…have you colored with your Zekey today?"

* * *

Setting down a small paintbrush he was using to paint lines on a purple egg, Ezekiel looked up as did Beth, Owen and Cody as Courtney stormed in. "I am NOT coloring ANY Easter Eggs!" The brunette yelled out before leaving the room.

* * *

"So I told that little creep that I wanted nothing to do with his eggs. Besides…Coloring Easter Eggs is an activity strictly for juveniles and those under the age of 10." Courtney explained to her tablemates during lunch.

Geoff shrugged. "Actually it's kinda a blast getting back to basics every now and then you know?" Courtney's fork clattered to her plate in shock. "Don't tell me you-" Her gaze lingered to the party animal's hands which were tinted pink.

Bridgette's nails and the tips of her fingers were also colored with a blue hue. "Well it is Easter and well…coloring Easter eggs… it's like a little bit of home. And besides! Mom and I used to color eggs all the time."

_

* * *

_

With a smile Ezekiel addressed his latest group of helpers…LeShawna, Gwen and the BFFFL's. "Thanks you guys-I mean girls! Thanks foor helping me oot with all the help eh." The sister chuckled.

"Homeschool, you're heart may be in the right place, but you still crazy." Gwen shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe your giving everyone at the resort an Easter egg for Easter. The goth smirked. "LeShawna's right…you are nuts."

"But he's like letting anyone who comes in here color eggs! Well if they want to of course." Katie said happily while Sadie nodded. "And Oh my gosh! I just love love love coloring Easter Eggs!"

"Like Oh my gosh! I do too!!!" Both girls squealed happily in delight while Gwen rolled her eyes and LeShawna shook her head in amusement. The overachiever chose that moment to enter the room.

"Don't think that I'm NOT onto your little game! You may have tricked most of the others into helping you with this…immature children's project…WHATEVER! I'm too SMART to fall for that!" Courtney declared firmly.

"We're coloring eggs foor everyboody eh!" Ezekiel explained cheerfully. "We still goot some eggs left if you'd loike-"

"I AM NOT COLORING EASTER EGGS!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

It continued on and on. With each passing hour more and more of her other competitors both past and future gradually reappeared…all with their hands a variety of colored hues. Courtney gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Queen Bee Heather, Know-it-all Noah, Hot Headed Eva and even Hottie Justin! The last people in the world to color Easter Eggs had colored them! Justin was even posing for pictures with his colorful fingers…something about posing as a model for a paint commercial.

The final straw had been when her tormenter/crush sat at the table his hands a mix of green and black. "Sooo…Princess…"

"Forget it Ogre! I'm not making any Easter Eggs! No way NO HOW!!!" Duncan smirked. "Well in that case…"

"…OWWWWWW!!!!"

* * *

Late lunch turned to Dinner, Dinner turned free time and one by one each of the former campers made their way to there rooms, carting along an egg filled Easter basket which the CIT knew was a thank you gift from the homeschooler.

_Each person who had helped Ezekiel color eggs, both hotel guests and people from the show, they received a basket. Everyone else was allowed to pick out a single egg from the basket that the smiling brunet carried around the lobby._

_When it was her turn she quickly snatched away an egg without looking at it. The final straw had come when a cheerful Geoff snapped pictures of the cast with their baskets next to them as they wiggled their color dyed hands at the camera. _

Waiting until the other 21 teenagers had left the area, Courtney made her way back to Meeting Room B. "There's no way all of those eggs could have been dyed. And he probably even left the dye bowls out."

Courtney reasoned to herself as she traveled down the corridor. Immediately she noticed a table filled with small boxes. Curiously she approached. Picking one up she noticed each of the little containers had a name written on the front while a single Easter egg lay inside.

The tanned teen shook her head as she put the box down. "What a showoff." Courtney declared before turning around. Her eyes instantly widened as she took note of just how many tables were placed on either side of the hallway.

"There is no way." Courtney reassured herself, but she couldn't help feeling doubt. Each piece of furniture she passed filled with the boxes added to her insecurity until she was running full speed to Meeting Room B.

Outside the room was another table, but unlike the others it held only 24 boxes and this time name plates sat in front of each. Without looking, Courtney knew they belonged to her fellow allies and enemies.

"Let's see…identical pink eggs with hearts…Katie and Sadie's, red sprinkled with gold …LeShawna, blue with a bite taken out…Owen's…purple with a paper crown…Heather's and there's Lindsay's Eggtina."

One by one Courtney ticked them off. Blue with wavy green paint belonged to Bridgette, Pink with random dots was Geoff's, Black and Green with skulls, Duncan's and of course the mini painted Chris and one with a pony belonged to Chris and Chef respectfully.

Finally she reached a box with nothing in it that was obviously meant for herself. Courtney frowned. Turning away from the table, she entered Meeting Room B. Her smile instantly faded when she turned the lights on.

The seemingly endless amount of eggs had vanished. The Easter baskets that had grown to almost take over the area…gone. And the tables…they were no longer there having been placed outside.

Courtney blinked in disbelief. "This can't be right…even with everyone helping him there were just too many…this is a mistake! They couldn't all be…The kitchen!" She suddenly cried out. Sprinting out the door she never noticed a figure watching her silently from next door.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me?! What kind of CHEAP RUNDOWN place is this that they don't even carry a simple carton of eggs?!" The overachiever yelled out slamming the door to the last refrigerator shut.

"I ran oot of eggs with the last group so Pierre gave me the ones in the kitchen eh." A familiar accented voice explained causing the CIT to jump. Whirling around she noticed the hated boy who started this whole mess leaning against one of the counters.

Ezekiel scratched his toque before he continued. "I thought you said you did noot want to color any off the eggs eh." Courtney frowned. "That was before…this is now." Grey eyes locked onto her own orbs.

"And befoor you could have decorated eggs with everyboody eh." The short male explained solemnly. Courtney's face turned red and she opened her mouth to protest but Ezekiel would not let her.

"There were 258 cartoons oof eggs and twelve eggs in each equaling oot to three thousand and ninety six, 120 oof the egg dye boxes and lots and lots of baskets." Ezekiel said calmly causing Courtney's eyes to widen in shock.

"Three…Three thousand…Why…no no HOW did YOU of all people…what did you hijack a farm?!" Ezekiel blinked. "Umm..no I live on a farm." The innocent reply caused her mouth to drop. And to seconds later double over in a fit of giggles.

"Wot's so funny eh?!" Ezekiel questioned helplessly sending the overly uptight girl into another wave of laughter.

* * *

"So after Marabelle's little girl Sari changed her mind a'gain I thought it would joost be easier to get them all eh..and it umm…kinda joost what's the word…slush balled?"

"Snowballed." Courtney corrected promptly. The boy turned pink in embarrassment before continuing his story. The overachiever nodded every now and then, but inwardly she mentally took notes.

_Adding to the crudeness and sexism, the homeschooler also apparently had a heart as well as a particularly suppressed ability of being brave in the face of danger. That or he was completely unaware of it._

_Spending hard earned money on a bunch of farm fresh dairy products and dye kits in addition to somehow getting the the hotel and CHEF on board to purchase the rest?! _

The CIT shook her head in a combination of frustration and amusement which abruptly ended when the homeschooler placed a small bowl filled with dark liquid and a single white egg on a nearby table.

Her eyes widened and she ran over. "Snatching the egg off the counter she glowered at Ezekiel. "I thought I told you I didn't want to dye any Easter eggs?" He shrugged. "Well if you don't want to…"

"NO! I mean...thank you." With a delicate flourish she dipped the egg in the liquid dying her fingers green and earning the farm raised boy another glare. "Haven't you heard of using a spoon? Or at least a strainer! Now I have dye all over my hands!"

Courtney complained. "Boot as Izzy wood say wot fun wood that be eh?" Ezekiel smirked back as he pulled out another Easter basket from behind his back with Courtney written on the tag. Green fingers abruptly yanked it away.

With a smile the CIT studied her new prize…and then her eyes widened in shock. Slowly her face turned a brilliant shade of red as she took in the decorations.

…

…

"YOU LET THAT OGRE COLOR MY EASTER EGGS?!!!"

"He wanted to eh!"

"DUNCAN!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: And random spur of the moment idea for Easter is now done! :D As for what Duncan did well…if you don't know him by now I can't help you. ;)

Also Maribelle and Sari are mine. ;)

Hope you guys liked this and remember…those also in the USA…who will see the Reunion show in a mere 40 mins from now…be good! Only Yes! Yes! I knew it! Or Oh! Didn't expect that! Or *rant* *rant* IDIOTS!!!! Or something like that…no spoilers guys for the other fans! ;)

Imagi


End file.
